


Корица

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Белль любит утро, запах корицы и тепло солнечных зайчиков, бегающих по постельному белью и заспанному лицу Авроры. А последняя, в свою очередь, в такой ранний час способна питать положительные эмоции лишь к одной на всём белом свете вещи: к привкусу корицы после утренних поцелуев с Белль, за которые ещё надо побороться.





	Корица

Мягкий золотистый свет, рассеявшийся на спутавшихся локонах Авроры, кажется ещё теплей и уютней. Белль не хочется отпускать девушку из своих объятий. Не хочется терять физический контакт с её светлой нежной кожей. Аврора лежит к ней спиной, но Белль всё равно прекрасно знает, что та сладко спит, так как за окном раннее утро, а девушка слишком любит долгий сон. Белль тянется к её открытому плечу, выглядывающему из-под одеяла, и дотрагивается до него губами. Поцелуем этот жест назвать никак нельзя. Скорее, обычное касание. Белль любит такие касания.

Лежать в тёплой постели вместе со своей крепко спящей девушкой — прекрасно, но Белль нужно собираться на работу. Она неохотно поднимается на локтях и встаёт с кровати, потягиваясь. Утренние солнечные лучи прогревают всю квартиру, поэтому собственная нагота нисколько девушку не смущает, и комнатная температура кажется вполне приятной, так что она, даже ничего не накидывая на себя, сразу же идёт в душ, а затем, завернувшись в одно полотенце, на кухню, ведь кто рано встаёт — тому и готовить. Золотое правило каждого дома, каждой семьи и каждой пары.

Белль не любит завтракать, хотя прекрасно понимает всю ценность первого приёма пищи. Она первым делом заваривает для себя привычный и давно полюбившийся чай с ароматной корицей и стоит несколько минут, наслаждаясь расслабляющим пряным запахом, заполняющим их скромную в размерах, но очень уютную кухню. Когда чай вскипает — она делает пару глотков и принимается готовить завтрак для Авроры. Её «спящая красавица» любит фрукты, поэтому Белль достаёт деревянную дощечку и удобный нож и начинает усердно стучать им, измельчая ингредиенты для салата. Когда они готовые уже лежат в миске, Белль делает ещё один глоток чая и, важно хмыкнув, решительно добавляет в салат пару щепоток своей любимой корицы. Чай Аврора не пьёт — ей Белль заваривает свежий кофе, ведь девушке тоже надо сегодня ехать с утра на работу.

Запах корицы заменяет кофейный, и Белль допивает содержимое своей кружки до конца, опираясь о край кухонной тумбы. Затем ставит её в раковину и, сбросив с себя влажное полотенце, направляется в комнату, к шкафу с одеждой. Натягивает первые попавшиеся брюки и одну из любимых приталенных рубашек с мелким принтом совиных глаз.

— Подъём, Аврора, — повышает голос Белль после того, как одевается и расчёсывает волосы. Но её «спящая красавица» лишь мычит что-то невнятное в подушку и ёрзает в кровати, а затем натягивает одеяло на лицо, должно не среагировав на свой ежедневный "будильник".

Тогда девушке приходится прибегнуть к отчаянным мерам. Взяв с тумбочки мобильный телефон, она включает самую надоедливую, попсовую и нелюбимую песню Авроры и ставит её на полную мощь так, что, вероятнее всего, это слышно даже на лестничной площадке. Тогда Аврора начинает сильно ёрзать и издавать злобное кряхтение — чем, ей богу, забавляет склонившуюся над ней с телефоном в руках Белль — и, наконец, отбросив одеяло, строгим взглядом не выспавшегося человека смиряет виновницу шума.

— С добрым утром, — издаёт смешок девушка, игнорируя пытающийся испепелить её взгляд, и, к превеликой радости Авроры, выключает надоедливую попсовую мелодию. — Дальше сама встанешь? Или помочь? — насмешливо изгибает бровь она, не сводя глаз от негодующей «спящей красавицы».

— Ага, встану, — хмуро буркает Аврора, а затем на её лице вдруг появляется тень улыбки. — За поцелуй.

Белль закатывает глаза — лишь для вида — и наклоняется ближе. «Спящая красавица» смыкает веки и сквозь улыбку слегка надувает губы, ожидая заветный поцелуй, однако вместо того, чтобы подарить его ей, Белль касается губами её лба и, ухмыльнувшись, выпрямляется. Она сразу же ловит недовольный взгляд Авроры и с улыбкой поясняет:

— Ты не уточняла, какой тебе нужен был поцелуй. Вставай давай.

— Ладно, — разочарованно вздыхает девушка и поднимается на локтях. Она улавливает тянущийся с кухни запах свежего кофе. Ей он нравится, но лишь ради него вставать желания всё равно нет.

Белль собирает необходимые вещи в свой небольшой рюкзак и, взяв с полки пару книг, произносит:

— Я на работу. Завтрак на столе. Вечером жду от тебя ужин.

Она идёт по направлению к выходу, но Аврора тут же подскакивает с кровати, попутно спотыкаясь о скомканное одеяло, и в одном нижнем белье выбегает следом за Белль на лестничную площадку.

— Сумасшедшая, вдруг тебя кто-нибудь увидит! — тут же реагирует девушка, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь затолкнуть Аврору назад в квартиру, но та усердно упирается.

— Я добьюсь своего поцелуя в губы! — протестует она и тянется к лицу Белль.

На лестничной площадке прохладно, но это Аврору ничуть не смущает. Она дотрагивается до заветных нежных уст и задерживает этот момент как можно дольше, скользнув языком по нижней губе Белль и в наслаждении углубляя их поцелуй. Белль от этого жеста начинает слегка улыбаться и недовольно мычать, но Аврора её не отпускает до тех пор, пока не перестаёт хватать воздуха в лёгких. Она с одышкой отстраняется от девушки и довольно, смакуя на языке каждое слово, произносит:

— Теперь можешь идти.

Белль в ответ лишь насмешливо закатывает глаза и спускается вниз по лестнице. Когда она скрывается из виду, Аврора закрывает входную дверь на замок. На душе начинает щебетать квартет певчих птиц, и становится непозволительно хорошо. Ранний подъём уже не кажется катастрофой. По дороге на кухню Аврора ухмыляется и кончиком пальца проводит по уголку собственных губ, мысленно рассуждая, почему после поцелуев с Белль всегда невозможно выкинуть из головы привкус пряной корицы.


End file.
